The Wicked Misadventures at Hogwarts Book One
by The Two Stooges
Summary: What happens when you take characters from Harry Potter, Wicked,and some OC and stick them in Hogwarts.
1. The Trip at the Platform

**My very first fanfic ever! Please be kind. **

**Anyway this is also followed with Joslyn's fic, which she has yet to put up. Instead of it being Annaleigh's point of veiw however it is Alexandretta's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter, Wicked, Wizard of Oz, _or whatever other works appear in this story. If I did I would not be writing on this site and actually making money off of my work. However I co-own Annaleigh, Alexandretta, Carina, and Ismarina with my fellow Stooge, Joslyn.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter One: The Trip at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

"I actually made it! I didn't crash through!" I shrieked, causing the hustle and bustle of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to stop what they're doing to stare at me. I feel my cheeks grow warm from blushing as I continue to walk towards the train. I wish my mother was here, she would be all the confidence I need. Instead she is still in Paris taking care of business that suddenly cropped up, being a well-known fashion designer for both the wizarding world as well as the muggle world can be a balancing act after all. At least my dad walked me to the platform and said his tearful farewells before I disappeared through the barrier.

All this thinking has distracted me from my surroundings and suddenly the ground slip beneath my pair of Gucci heels. The ground is hard and the sting of scrapped knees welcomes me to concrete. I hope no one has took notice of my lack of grace. My blush increases as I pull myself up, pretending that nothing has happened.

In her carrier, my lovely white cat Eurydice looks at me with a mocking gaze. If cats could talk I know she would be chalk full of insults for every one of my misadventures.

The smoke of the engines drifts through the platform and grows thicker as I near the train. By now I'm estatic, but the feeling of nerves sets in the pit of my stomach as I realize that I know not a soul here. I still cannot believe my mom would insist upon me going to a British school instead of Beauxbatons, at least there I would know _someone_.

I pass by a few compartments before finding a basically empty one save for a girl with her nose into a book. She has a casual look about her in her ripped jeans and T-shirt. For a moment I just stand outside pondering on whether I should join her or not, then I am met with a pair of glaring green eyes. She's glaring at me for Merlin's sake! I hope whatever she's reading is good because she won't have much more entertainment than that. She seems a bit unfriendly.

I turn away and watch as a group of three in peculiar attire pass by. The shortest of the group, a blonde boy with a sunkissed face tries to keep in step with his friends, at least I can assume they are friends. The tallest boy of the group catches from the way he carries himself with an air of dignity. He is dark skinned with the most peculiar blue diamond tattoos lined along his face and down his neck that seemed to continue from there, I blush, he is quite handsome, I wonder what his heritage is?

The girl next to him has all of my attention now. She is a pretty girl, petite, with a mane of elegant blonde curls. Her smile is like sunshine to everyone that passes her. She seems like a fun person to be around and I absolutely love her clothes!

"Cute skirt," I say, admiring the cream A-line that adorns her developing curves.

She flashes me a smile. "Oh my Oz!" whatever 'Oz' is. "Is that a Lionheart original?" she points to my light blue sundress.

"Yes," I smile. "You seem to know fashion."

The girl holds out her hand, meaning for me to take. "Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. And this is," she smiles brightly to the tattooed boy, "is Prince Fiyero Tiggular. And this is Biq—"

"Boq." The blonde boy corrects her.

"Right," she smiles. I like her, she seems sweet.

I offer my name. "Annaleigh Lionheart." Suddenly Galinda's face brightens up even more, if that is even humanly possible.

"Oh, really! Are you for real?" She pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh, you must share a compartment with us!" We file into the first empty compartment we can find. Galinda sits herself next to me and jabbers away.

I look over to the seats across from us. Fiyero seems relaxed about the whole ordeal while Boq looks so anxious that I fear he is not taking in enough oxygen.

"So," Galinda squeaks, "what house do you think you'll be sorted into? I hope for Gryffindor of course but I'm sure the other houses are just as nice."

I think for a moment. "I'm not really sure. My mom was a Gryffindor so perhaps I'll be placed there too."

"Ah, good old Gryffindor," sighs Fiyero. "I'm sure that would be a good fit for me."

"All the more reasons to be a Gryffindor," I hear Galinda mumble under her breath.

Boq is becoming anxious again. "W-well," he stammers, "I come from a l-long line of H-hufflepuffs." He looks towards Galinda and blushes. "B-but I'm s-sure Gryffindor would b-be n-nice too."

We continue to talk long after the train departs. Nothing seems to stop Galinda's gift of gab until the snack trolley finally comes our way. We buy our favorites, I a Pumpkin Pastey, and ate in silence. It seems that my little blonde friend finds manners important for she talks only between bites.

A knock was heard from outside our door and a tearful boy stepped inside. He was a rather round with a baby face that I could only hope would mature.

"Sorry," he said, "have you seen a toad by any chance? I lost him." The poor boy looked broken-hearted. I felt for him. If I ever lost Eurydice I'm sure I would be in the same state.

I shake my head. "Sorry, he'll turn up I'm sure. Would you like some help to look for him?"

"Oh, n-no," he sighs. "Another girl is helping me out. Hermione, I think. But t-thanks," he turns out the door.

Galinda turns to me. "Why Miss Annaleigh, you are quite kind it seems."

"What would you?" I ask her.

Her smile fades. "Well why on earth would I go searching or an icky toad anyway?" Perhaps Miss Blondie isn't as nice as I originally thought her to be.

"I feel sorry for him," says Boq. I can only agree with him.

Moments after the boy left, a girl with bushy brown hair and already in her Hogwarts robes bursts into our compartment.

"Have you seen a toad?" I didn't like her tone of voice. It seems bossy, as if she feels that she is superior.

"Sorry, no," Fiyero answers her.

The girl sighs. "Well if you see him, come find me." She looks over us in disgust, "why aren't you in your robes? We'll be arriving soon!" And with that she hurries away.

"Lovely," says Fiyero. "Well there's one person I'm not too fond of already."

With a clap of her hands, Galinda is on her feet at shooing the boys out. "What? Did I say something?" Fiyero asks.

"That girl said we're arriving soon. We need to get our robes on as well. Out!" she commands as she throws the boys' clothes that were so neatly hung up moments ago. They stumble out of our compartment and run into the girl who glared at me earlier. I almost didn't recognize her without a book in her hand.

"_Hello_!" she roars, causing poor Boq to jump. "Can't you see I'm—woah!" She has noticed Fiyero's tattoos and seems completely taken by them.

"S-sorry," Boq repeats in apology to the girl as she rushes off in a huff. As Galinda closes the door we fall into a fit of giggles before changing into our robes.

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Wonderful? Trash? Should I keep my day job? Maybe not that last one...

Next up: An unfortunate boat ride involving Bigfoot, an elementalist, and a tidal wave.


	2. Not Your Average Yact

**Another random and compleatly pointless story... But it's having fun that counts right?**

* * *

Chapter Two: In Which Annaleigh Meets Her Peers

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A big hairy face emerges from the darkness.

I grab Galinda tightly. "Bigfoot!" I squeak only to realize that everyone is staring at me.

"Dork," I hear the bookworm snicker.

Two older boys with ginger red hair, twins, pass us. They have their ears covered by their hands.

"Don't be such a ninny," says one of the twins.

"It's only Hagrid!" says the other.

The creature, Hagrid I guess, stands at least four times my height. The closer I get to him the less scary her seems, a gentle giant I hope.

"Mind yer step now!" he calls out. "All right now! Firs' years to the boats!"

I follow the first years down a steep narrow path towards the dark lake. I am glad that I am no longer my Guccis and have changed into more suitable dress shoes.

That doesn't stop me from slipping though.

I loose my footing and tumble into the poor kid in front of me. She stumbles forward into two more students but at least I can regain my footing.

Behind me I can hear Fiyero chuckle. "Not as graceful as you look huh, Miss Annaleigh."

For once I am thankful for the night sky. I can now hide my blushing face.

And then we see it: the most beautiful castle I have ever seen. Even the palace of Versailles could not compete to its grandeur. Her towers reach towards the sky and I realize that this will now be my home for the next nine months.

"Aye! No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid calls out and the group of first years make haste to get into the right group. I look at Galinda, Boq, and Fiyero, and the four of us quietly climb into our boat.

When everyone is settled, Hagrid calls out "FOREWARD!" and our fleet inches closer to Hogwarts.

"Nervous?" asks Fiyero who is sitting in front of me now.

"A little," I confess. "It' a bit… bigger than I expected."

He chuckles, "I suppose so, huh?"

Suddenly I feel myself drenched from head to toe with the freezing lake water. Somehow the lake managed to create a tidal wave that seems to have hit only me. I scream into the night, my soprano shrilling with major vibrato.

Galinda is next to me complaining loudly. Apparently the wave got the corner of her robs wet.

"Miss Annaleigh! What in Oz?"

"It wasn't me!" I shout. "It was…" I scan the boats around me and see _her_ in the boat next to us. Bookworm with a slight smirk on her face. She did it! I know it!

I just have to figure out how…


	3. Ghosts, Exploding Hats, and Bad Singing!

**Another chapter up! This one is quite long too. The good news is that Jos fianlly got her side of the story up, so check it out too. Hopefully I will actually get around to updating this story soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Ghosts, Exploding Hats, and Bad Singing! Oh My!

We stand outside the grand doors of Hogwarts with an array of emotions that have a hold over the first years. You know, for a place of magical education I don't see much magic going on! That boy, Neville or whatever his name is, has found his stupid toad but I am still sopping wet! And to top it all off it's freezing cold!

The door bursts open and a witch in the most atrocious emerald green robes emerges. I can tell just by looking at her that it's probably not a good idea to get on her bad side. I must make a mental note of this so that I don't make a complete fool out of myself in whatever class she teaches in the future.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announces, though it's obvious who we are by the lost looks all the students have on their faces.

The woman, McGonagall, leads us into the entrance hall. A professor, I wonder what she teaches and how to get out of her class alive. Perhaps a pair of designer spectacles for Christmas is in order?

She leads us into a smaller chamber hall and my stomach begins to growl softly. I hope that we will be having dinner soon. The first years stand close together trying to catch bits and pieces of what our stern future mentor is preaching to us. House sorting… Our houses are family… Blah, blah, blah… As long as I don't have to call Bookworm my family I think this will turn out to be a pleasurable experience.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," says McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She walks pass me and stops, looking towards me.

"Fell into the lake?" When I don't answer she raises her wand and I feel the sensation of being in a giant hair dryer around me. I'm dry now as if the incident never happened.

"Thank you," I smile.

She returns the gesture with a quiet grin. I've changed my mind about my dear professor. Perhaps I will like her after all.

For a while all is quiet, no one seems to be in the mood for a conversation, except that bossy girl who was looking for the toad on the train. I am lost in thought until I hear Galinda shriek. A large group of nearly transparent ghosts have decided to join the party. At my home we had our own haunt; a once young man who met his unfortunate end after the love of his life rejected him, causing him to take his own life.

"Galinda, it's just a few ghosts!"

She glares at me. "You were afraid of Hagrid!"

I pause. "Touché."

The ghosts seem to be in some sort of argument until they finally take notice of the first years. The majority of them tries to persuade us into their own houses, but I doubt persuasion skills have anything to do with this "test" I've been hearing so much about.

McGonagall has finally returned and is rounding us up into the Great Hall where all the older students are waiting. I spot a few people I have seen on the train but I don't know them well enough to make any attempt to give them recognition.

A ragged old hat is placed on a stool in the middle of the hall. Eek! Whatever I have to do, I hope it doesn't have anything to do with me putting it on my head.

To add to showiness of it all, the hat forms a mouth and begins to sing… Terribly and out of key I must add. My ears must be bleeding. What I get out of its song is: not to judge a book by its cover, if you're a Gryffindor you'll probably want to play hero at some point, if you're a Hufflepuff it's because we can't figure out a place to stick you, you're a smart-ass if you're in Ravenclaw, Slytherin's are on their own side.

Then the names are called. Boq is the first of my friends to be called. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Boq stumbles over to his new house where they greet him with open arms.

"Granger, Hermione." That bushy haired, bossy girl from the train jumps up and practically skips to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I hear Fiyero groan.

"Jones, Alexandretta." The bookworm sits on the stool and the hat barely sits on her head when it shouts out: "SLYTHERIN!"

Of course, she seems like the type.

A few more students are called and then: "Lionheart, Annaleigh." I take a deep breath, ready to meet my fate. My heart is beating like a bass drum that I'm sure the whole hall can hear.

The hat is placed on my head and suddenly I hear a voice in my mind. Great! Now I'm hearing voices!

Oh wait, it's just the hat.

It seems to be having issues placing me. I keep hearing it chant "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin," over and over until finally the hat explodes into tiny pieces of felt.

The room is full of gasps. Now I'm not fit for this school either apparently!

"That's never happened before…" says McGonagall as she raises her wand to fix the hat. In a matter of moments the hat is back on my head.

"Balance the houses," I hear it think, oddly calmly and a little slowly, scaring me a bit. "That's right… Balance is the key…"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hooray to the smart-ass club on their newest member. I always did think blue was my best color… I receive pats on my back as I join my fellow Ravenclaws at our table.

"Potter, Harry!"

The room goes silent and there are a few whispers of the name. Harry Potter? Why do I know that name? Maybe I read about him in some history book or other. I never really paid any attention to that sort of stuff. But whoever he is, he must be important.

I have got to meet him.

The hat takes its time to sort him. I am afraid that it will explode again but sure enough, it calls out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors are in celebration. "We got Potter!" they chant. I really don't know what the big deal is.

Fiyero is called up. "GRYFFINDOR!" I am disappointed once again.

"Thropp, Elphaba."

A girl emerges from the remaining crowd. I don't know how I could have missed her. She's_ green _for Merlin's sake!

Green girl sits on the stool rather calmly and sits next to me after the hat calls out: "RAVENCLAW!"

Hello new roommate.

The remaining kids are called up including Galinda.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I groan. It's just me and green girl now. At least Galinda has Boq.

Then Albus Dumbledore stands up. I can't believe I'm actually seeing him with my own eyes! He's everything I could ever imagine! Old and wise, with a long beard and silver hair.

He welcomes us, giving a small speech that ends with "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddiment! Tweak!"

… Perhaps he's getting a bit senile…

Our food magically appears on our plates. I wonder if magical food is safe to eat? It must be since everyone is digging in. I fill my plate with a large helping of roasted chicken, all types of potatoes, and a large helping of vegetables.

As everyone is chatting to one another, catching up on the summer holidays and making acquaintances with the first years, I turn to green-bean Elphaba who is quietly eating her pork chops.

"The food's nice," I say, trying to make small talk but she gives me no answer.

By dessert we are all talking about our homes and families as well as the life we have left behind.

"What about you, Annaleigh?" asks a fellow first year. Padma, I believe.

I answer briefly. "I live with my mom and dad, a witch and a muggle. We move around between New York, Paris, and sometimes Los Angeles. Mom insisted that I went to Hogwarts though, probably because of Dumbledore."

"Quite a life," says Padma. "Why do you move around so much?"

"My mom's a fashion designer," that's all I'm willing to tell her so I cut her off and look to Miss Green Girl. "What about you, Elphaba?"

"I live with my father and sister, Nessarose. She'll probably end up in Hogwarts in about two years or so."

"What about your mother?" I inquire.

Elphaba falls silent and tucks back into her pie. It seems twenty-questions has ended.

When the desserts disappear, the hall falls silent again. All eyes are on Dumbledore. He tells us more rules like that the Forbidden Forest is named such for a good reason, not to go into some corridor or suffer a painful death. Somehow I don't find hearing this from Dumbledore odd at all.

"And now let's sing our school song!" He flicks his wand and the lyrics magically appear in front of us. "Everyone pick your favorite tune."

I do, picking the tune of "Musetta's Waltz" from my favorite opera, _La Boheme. _With gusto I sing passionately, my voice soaring over all the other Ravenclaws. Out of the corner of my eye, I see an old woman at the teacher's table eye me peculiarly. She has an odd taste in fashion, wearing clothes that seem weird for even the magical world.

When I finish I find a note on my seat. It must have appeared by magic. I open it secretively, reading in sparkling black ink:

_Choir Practice—_

_Every Wednesday at eight o'clock sharp. No audition needed, I've already heard you sing._

_I hope you will join us._

_--Madame Morrible_

I flick my eyes over to the old woman and she smiles. She seems nice enough. It looks like I have something to do now on Wednesday.


End file.
